


Snow Goons

by Flyingintospace



Series: Christmas 2017 [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M, New Jersey Devils, New York Islanders, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: What happened after they turned Connor back human again?





	Snow Goons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connor the Snowman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925442) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace). 



Jordan was still unpacking.

He hadn't even known he had this much stuff but he was still unpacking it.

He opened another box and inside found a slightly worn black top hat.

Well, huh.

He remembered this hat from last year, from when it had turned Connor McDavid into a surprisingly angry snowman.

He also remembered what had happened after that...

One year ago...

Ryan rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone.

Connor knocked the black top hat off his head, he stumbled slightly and suddenly he was Connor again.

"Oh thank God," Jordan had muttered, though he was concerned when Connor hand went to the side of his head where puck had hit.

Of course then it was Leon to the rescue as he grabbed Connor by the arm and steered him towards the door. "Let's go see the doc and I'll try and explain why I hit you in the head with a puck."

Jordan reached over to pick the hats up off the floor. "We should get rid of this."

Of course Ryan had pondered, "I wonder what would happen if you put it on an actual snowman?"

So what had happened next was certainly his fault.

Jordan had met Ryan's eyes. And he might have suggested, "We could go find out?"

Ryan had grinned at him.

They hurried outside where the snowman they had been building stood. They definitely weren't the nicest looking snowmen. In fact Zack had called them snow goons when they had finished with them. They were lumpy and misformed, the warm sunlight already beginning to melt them and Zack's was the largest and had two heads for some reason.

Except for Connor's of course, his was nice and normal looking.

"So which one do we want to put this on?" Jordan asked.

As he did Connor's fell over.

He and Ryan raised eyebrows at each other.

"Let's put it on Zack's snow goon," Ryan decided and before Jordan could protest he took the hat and set it on the left head.

And...

Nothing happened.

"Huh," Jordan said.

"Maybe it only turns people into snowman?" Ryan suggested. He reached up to take the hat back when there was a low creaking sound and branchy fingers wrapped around his wrist.

Ryan made a startled noise, trying to free himself from the fingers. "Uh Ebs?"

The snowman other arm was stretching towards him and Ryan finally managed to pull away. He stumbled back away from the snowman, falling in the snow.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHH," the creature roared, angry at the loss of its prize.

"The hat!! Get it off him!" Ryan yelled as he tried to scramble up off the ground.

The snowman was lurching itself up off the ground.

Jordan lunged towards the hat, but was knocked aside by the snowman.

Ryan had managed to get off of the ground and hurried around the snowman to help Jordan up.

"There's got to be something inside that we can use to get the hat back," Ryan suggested.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH," the snowman roared at them.

Definitely not happy with the suggestion

They didn't waste time, running back towards the arena. And once inside just about ran into Connor and Leon.

"Never want to see another snowman again." Connor was grumbling.

"What are you two up too?" Leon asked, looking suspiciously at Jordan and Ryan.

Jordan and Ryan glanced at each other.

"Nothing!" Ryan's voice was a little higher pitched than normal.

Jordan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "We were just going to get rid of those snowman outside," Jordan said.

"Good," Connor muttered.

"Where are you two going?" Ryan asked.

"Connor's going home for the day," Leon said.

"They said I was fine," Connor grumbled.

"And you're going out this door?" Ryan's voice was raising again.

"Yeah?" Leon looked confused.

"You know there's snowmen out there," Jordan tried.

Connor's nose wrinkled. "Can we go through the parking garage instead?"

Leon sighed. "Fine,"

"Feel better," Jordan called as the two men walked the other direction.

"I feel fine!" Connor yelled back before disappearing around a corner.

"They maybe could have helped?" Ryan pondered.

"Then we would have had to explain to him why we put the hat on the snowman. And no thanks. There's others that can help us."

"Like Kass? It's his stupid snow goon after all." Ryan muttered.

"Exactly," Jordan said as they started back down the hall.

Suddenly from behind them the was a sharp thud against the glass of the doors. They both turned to look.

"Crap," Ryan's eyes grew big as they saw they snow goon throwing itself at the doors. They both took off at a run down the hall, skidding into the locker room. Most of the team had dispersed or was still out on the ice by now but Zack was in the room. Along with Milan Lucic and Patrick Maroon.

"What'd you guys do now?" Maroon asked, looking at the two of them suspiciously.

"We just need to borrow Zack for a minute," Ryan grabbed his arm.

"And these," Jordan grabbed three hockey sticks.

Lucic and Maroon looked at each other suspiciously. And of course followed as Ryan hauled Zack out of the locker room.

"Why would you put the hat on that one?" Zack demanded as the watched the snow goon trying to get inside.

Neither really had an answer but then Ryan said, "Cause it looked the coolest?"

Zack grinned at him. "Thanks man!"

"I think we have slightly bigger problems then which snowman was cooler," Milan said. "You know things like this didn't happen in LA, right?"

"Must have been boring," Jordan said.

The snow goon had apparently decided that it wasn't getting in the arena, and it shuffled away.

"This is our chance," Jordan declared, readying a stick. "You guys helping us?"

Maroon shrugged, "Sure why not?"

Milan ducked back into the locker room to grab sticks and came back with a bag of pucks also. "In case we have to distract him,"

"Good idea," Jordan nodded.

The five Oilers, Jordan in the leaded headed down the hall to face the snow goon. Outside they found the snow goon had shuffled back over to the other snowmen.

"AARGHHHHHH!" It roared at them, waving its stick arms at them.

"Is it trying to bring them to life?" Ryan stared.

"Thankfully the hats magic doesn't seem to have that power," Jordan said.

"Well let's get its attention," Milan said.

"What? No!" Jordan and Ryan yelled.

But it was too late as Milan fired one of the pucks that he had brought with them at the snow goon. It smacked into the snow goons side.

The snow goon froze. And one of its heads turned to stare at the group. The players stared back at the snow goon.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHH!" The snow goon screamed. It grabbed the head off of the snowman next to it and it flung it at them. The five of them scattered.

"If we can just knock the hat off of its head," Milan said, dropping pucks and firing them at the snow goon in quick succession.

And missed every time.

"Good thing you don't play hockey for a living," Maroon said.

"Shut up," Milan growled. The two of the ducked out of the way as the snow goon pitched another snowman head at them. While the snow goon was distracted by them, Jordan was sneaking up on it from behind. However he didn't count on the second head.

"AAARRGH," the snow goon started to turn towards Jordan.

"Hey ugly!" Maroon yelled and hit the snow goon squarely in the head with a snow ball.

"ARRRRGHHHH!" The snow goon roared.

But it was distracted enough that Jordan was able to reach up with his stick and flip the hat off its head. The snow goon immediately froze and all five of the Oilers breathed a sigh of relief.

"How about you get rid of that hat this time?" Maroon asked as he turned and headed for the arena.

"Yeah," Jordan nodded.

Zack and Ryan were poking at the snow goon with their sticks until the thing fell over.

                                                                       ****************

Of course Jordan hadn't gotten rid of the hat.

Instead tucking it away, where no one else could find it.

He smiled slightly and put it back in the box and into his hall closet, where he forgot about it.

At least he forgot about it until one day when Taylor was over and he called from the front hall, "Where'd you get the cool hat, Ebs?"


End file.
